Akuma no Hana
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Ella se encontraba enjaulada. Él sintió curiosidad y decidió averiguar que había de verdad en lo que había oído acerca de ella. ¿Pueden dos personas, dos criaturas, encontrarse si no es porque así estaba destinado desde un comienzo? La respuesta puede doler un poco pero así es, al fin y al cabo, como actúa la mayoría de las veces. No con un "¡Ay!" sino con "¡Ai!" Pues es Amor.


**Akuma no Hana**

Hacía varias semanas desde que había sido atrapada pero Hana no había mostrado ni el más mínimo signo de flaqueza aunque no le hubieran dado nada de comer o beber durante todos estos días de cautiverio. Ella, simplemente, se había quedado allí sentada, en su jaula, como si estuviera esperando por algo… o alguien.

―――――

No es que el barullo le llegase a molestar, pues ya estaba más que acostumbrado a tener que soportar el griterío de los demás a su alrededor sobre todo cuando se encontraba comiendo, pero en esta ocasión no es que le pudiera molestar sino que le estaba captando su atención y, por eso mismo, lo distraía de su meshi cuando aún le quedaba bastante en el plato. Y su vaso seguía medio lleno.

_¿Akuma? La gente no debe tener nada mejor que hacer estos días para inventarse algo tan absurdo como eso_, pensó el joven muchacho.

―¿Por qué no la matan de una vez y terminan con todo esto?― se quejó un hombre alzando la voz―. Está claro que tener un akuma en el pueblo no puede ser bueno de ninguna manera.

―Tú hablas mucho pero, ¿sabes cómo matar a un akuma? O cualquier otro, ¿lo saben?― un incómodo silencio se hizo en el bar―. Entonces no habléis tan a la ligera de un tema tan importante como este.

―Además está encerrado. Podríamos dejarlo morir de hambre.

―Si es que se alimenta de meshi como nosotros que lo dudo mucho.

―La verdad es que no me apetecería saber qué es lo que come esa cosa.

Varios murmullos resonaron por todas partes.

―Ignoremos su presencia y ya se morirá en algún momento― se burló uno rompiendo en carcajadas que pronto fueron correspondidas por el resto de los presentes.

Era mucho más sencillo para ellos ignorar el problema y esperar a que este se llegase a solucionar por sí solo. De esta manera lo único que harían era acumular situaciones y problemas consecuentes a dichas esperas.

―Baka.

El murmullo, las risas idiotizadas, y cada palabra que se estaba diciendo quedaron completamente silenciados. El único sonido que se pudo escuchar en esos momentos era la de una persona comiendo despreocupada, e ignorante, de lo que su palabra había logrado.

―Oi, tú, niño. ¿Has dicho algo?

Silencio… salvo por el poco ruido que hacía al comer y beber.

―¡Oi, hakuchi!― no solamente le gritó sino que tenía toda la intención de partirle una jarra en la cabeza―. ¡Responde cuándo se te…!

El muchacho solamente alzó la vista de su plato clavándola en aquel tipo pero fue suficiente para lograr detenerlo gracias a lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

―Urusei― le dijo con voz afilada y peligrosa―. No me gusta que me molesten cuando estoy comiendo.

A pesar de que se trataba de un niño el tono de voz usado, con tanta autoridad, logró silenciar a todos los presentes. Y así se quedaron durante un buen rato hasta que…

―¡Qué aquí no pueden entrar menores!― le gritó el barman―. ¿Se puede saber quién te ha servido?

―A mí que me cuentas― le respondió encogiéndose de hombros pero sin dejar de comer―. Yo pedí y me lo han servido así que si la culpa es de alguien es vuestra.

―¡Largo de aquí de inmediato antes de que llame a la autoridad!― le amenazó quitándole el plato, ya vacío―. Seguro que te encerrarían junto al akuma para darte una buena lección.

Bajándose del taburete vació el vaso dejándolo sobre una mesa.

―¿No sois ya mayorcitos para poneros a hablar de akumas?― le preguntó con obvia intención de burla por su parte.

―¡FUERA!

―Vale, vale, vale… deberías tranquilizarte o te dará un ataque y a tu edad eso no puede ser nada bueno. Palmarías seguro― dijo con una media sonrisa antes de salir del local.

―¡Maldito niñato de mierda!

_…_

_ …_

_ …_

―¡Shimatta!― maldijo de pronto el barman―. ¡Ese desgraciado se ha largado sin pagar!

Calle abajo con el estómago bien lleno el muchacho decidió que era absurdo eso de hablar de las cosas sin haber sido testigo de las mismas de alguna forma por lo tanto, si tenían encerrado a un akuma, para hablar con propiedad de ese oni debería verlo con sus propios ojos. ¿Qué mal podría hacerle?

La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de por qué había venido a este pueblo sino que, simplemente, se encontró dirigiéndose en esta dirección teniendo que cruzárselo forzosamente. ¿Y ahora un akuma? Esto le estaba bien empleado por ponerse a pensar… bueno, ponerse a pensar en cosas absurdas que no le servían para nada.

―Y aún así aquí estás, baka― se dijo deteniéndose frente a un edificio que más parecía una despensa pero de la cual parecía como si todos tratasen de evitarlo―. ¿La prisión del akuma?

En verdad sí que parecía como si nadie quisiera tener algo que ver con aquel lugar porque, a pesar la supuesta importancia de lo que en su interior se encontraba encerrado, nadie hizo ademán alguno para impedirle el paso.

―Cerrado― maldijo con un bufido irritado.

Claro que también ese podía ser el motivo por el que nadie hacía nada pues le resultaría imposible el poder entrar.

―Tiene que haber otra manera― murmuró para sí poniéndose a caminar rodeando el edificio en busca de una posible entrada trasera, lateral o por el lugar que fuera pero que le permitiera entrar dentro―. Es absurdo que solamente pudiera existir de una sola manera de entrar y salir de un lugar― pero, absurdo o no, no dio encontrado ninguna otra entrada más que la puerta principal―. Absurdo.

Claro que si algo no existía la solución más lógica era crearlo, ¿no?

Por supuesto que no podía ponerse a intentar tirar la puerta abajo, o una pared, así a la vista de todos porque, por mucho que no le hicieran caso ahora, sí que lo harían si lo veían tratar de entrar de manera tan descarada. Por suerte un lateral del edificio quedaba medio oculto con la cercanía de un promontorio que parecía ser los restos del bosque que había existido previamente al pueblo. ¿Por qué no lo eliminaron como al resto del mismo? Ni le importaba, ni le interesaba saberlo. Lo único importante aquí es que le ofrecía un resguardo perfecto a ojos y oídos ajenos mientras realizaba un agujero en la pared. Para ser una construcción destinada a retener en su interior a un akuma no ofrecía mucha garantía de seguridad si un simple muchacho era capaz de practicarle un buen agujero que le permitiría el acceso al interior.

_Lo dicho, bakayarou._

No le resultó ninguna sorpresa el ser capaz de tirar abajo una parte del muro en tan poco tiempo que ni siquiera llegó a sentir ningún tipo de cansancio, hambre o sed. Finalmente el tamaño era perfecto para que pudiera cruzar al interior del edificio.

_Muy bien, ahora veamos cómo es ese akuma del que todo el mundo habla._

Si bien el exterior del edificio rezumaba una criptica sensación de desasosiego en el interior dicha sensación parecía multiplicarse con cada paso que daba hacia el interior. Y eso era otra cosa extraña en este lugar porque se encontraba completamente vacío. Aquí dentro no había nada pero… podías sentir una sensación, ¡una presencia! A pesar de no poder ver ni nada, ni a nadie. Entonces algo entró en su campo de visión al fondo donde las sombras parecieron apartarse lo suficiente para notar como la oscuridad adoptaba una sutil tonalidad gris, una sombra que permanecía inmóvil.

Con paso decidido fue acercándose hasta aquel punto en concreto donde debería encontrarse el akuma puesto que era lo único que había allí dentro. Nada más que aquello y por ello mismo tenía que tratarse de ese terrible ser que tenía a todos atemorizados a pesar de encontrarse atrapado… ¡y enjaulado!

_¡Tienes que estar bromeando!_

―¿Tú eres akuma?― preguntó con voz firme aunque podía notarse cierta confusión en su tono, ¿y leves rastros de decepción?

Había acertado en que allí dentro solamente había una sola cosa, la jaula donde estaba encerrado el akuma, pero tenía que haberse equivocado en lo de que se trataba de un terrible ser porque, aunque las apariencias podían resultar engañosas en algunas ocasiones, ¿cómo iba a poder serlo en esta en concreto?

―Sí, yo soy akuma― le respondió la _criatura_ desde el interior de la jaula con una voz que parecía como la brisa sobre un campo de casablancas. Curiosamente no resultaba empalagosa sino todo lo contrario. Directa y, podría decirse, que algo sombría. Lo normal sería que sonase triste por encontrarse enjaulada pero no era así. Curioso.

―¿En serio? La verdad es que no lo pareces― replicó con cierto desplante mirándola fijamente―. Resulta absurdo que todos tiemblen de miedo por ti. No lo entiendo.

El akuma no pareció tomárselo a mal sino todo lo contrario puesto que le mostró una sincera sonrisa ¿amable? ¿Se supone que los akuma son capaces de sonreír de esta manera?

―¿No lo parezco?― repitió con curiosidad―. ¿Ya habías visto a un akuma anteriormente?

El muchacho quedó en completo silencio y sin saber donde posar su mirada nerviosa y huidiza por culpa de aquella pregunta. En verdad había hablado de más y sin pensar.

―No, no he visto nunca a un akuma― le respondió clavando su mirada en aquellos ojos para demostrarle que no tenía el mismo temor que parecía ahogar a los habitantes de este pueblo.

―Entonces dime, ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que yo no lo soy?

Cierto. Lo único de lo que podía estar seguro a estas alturas era que se trataba de alguien muy inteligente o, por lo menos, capaz de ofrecer unas buenas réplicas sin pérdida de tiempo.

―Sé que no se debe juzgar por las apariencias pero, en tu caso, no me parece que seas nada más de lo que puede verse a simple vista.

―¿Estás seguro del todo?― le preguntó sin perder aquella sonrisa―. ¿Te atreverías a tocarme para quedarte totalmente seguro? Aquí, en mi rostro. Puedes tocarme la mejilla… si te atreves.

¿Es qué le estaba provocando? Oh, por supuesto que lo hacía y con todo el descaro del mundo. De este o de cualquier otro que pudiera existir.

―¿Atreverme? ¿Por qué no lo haría?― le replicó todo orgulloso―. No eres más que una chica como cualquier otra.

Y eso era lo que veía allí enjaulada. Una chica como cualquier otra pero, a pesar de sus propias palabras, había algo extraño en ella. ¿Recuerdas esa sensación que emanaba del edificio? Pues ahora podía estar completamente seguro de que en realidad emanaba de ella. De la chica como cualquier otra.

Llevaba puesto lo que parecía un simple vestido blanco, gris en este lugar de apenas iluminación, aunque si te parabas a fijarte con mayor atención casi podrías asegurar de que se trataba de una camiseta blanca sin mangas y un par de botones al cuello pero que para ella, debido a su edad y estatura, le quedaba como si fuera un vestido. Claro que no era lo que vestía lo que más llamaba la atención de ella sino dos detalles en particular, y de lo más alarmantes. Uno era que se encontraba esposada con un cepo de madera cerrado con candado. Y lo segundo, y mucho más inquietante, es que tenía puesta una venda negra cubriendo sus ojos. A pesar de todo allí estaba ella sentada en el suelo con las piernas juntas a la altura de las rodillas pero separadas para poder sentarse entre sus piernas.

Una chica como cualquier otra, ¿verdad?

Maldiciéndose por tardar tanto tiempo, alzó el brazo ante él y llevó su mano a través de los barrotes acercándolo al expectante, pero tranquilo, rostro de la muchacha. Por un segundo su mano se detuvo justo cuando la punta de sus dedos estaba a punto de tocarle la mejilla izquierda.

―Fufufu… no te preocupes tanto― le dijo con un humor que contrastaba con el angustioso lugar en el que se encontraba―, no muerdo.

Aquello fue demasiado y con una mueca de molestia eliminó la inexistente distancia que los separaba y le tocó la mejilla a la muchacha. Fue un contacto sutil, delicado y apenas duró la vida que se extinguió en un latido, pero fue suficiente para que sintieran nacer una descarga desde aquel punto concreto que se extendió por sus cuerpos arrebatándole un suspiro de sorpresa a ella y un gruñido de confusión a él.

No, no mordía pero no le había dicho nada de que podía darle estremecimientos.

Una chica como cualquier otra, ¿y qué más?

―¿Quién eres tú?― le preguntó el muchacho fijando su mirada con toda su atención en la figura de la muchacha tratando de no perder ninguno de los detalles que conformaban su aspecto.

―¿Ya no soy una chica como cualquier otra?― le preguntó recuperando su sonrisa.

―Eres algo más que una chica como cualquier otra.

La muchacha apoyó sus manos esposadas sobre su regazo.

―Mi nombre es Hana y soy un akuma― antes de que el muchacho pudiera volver a negar semejante afirmación de los brazos de Hana brotaron un nuevo par de brazos que se quedaron allí alzados frente a ella con las palmas boca arriba como si esperase a que él se las cogiera―. Algo más que una chica como cualquier otra.

Podía decirse, sin llegar a equivocarse, que no era algo habitual ver como a alguien le brotaban brazos de los suyos propios pero, a pesar de ser testigo de algo tan sorprendente, el muchacho solamente siguió mirando con cierta curiosidad. Nada de miedo por su parte.

―¿No te asusta?― le preguntó Hana mostrando ahora ella también algo de curiosidad por aquella reacción.

―¿Por qué debería? Solamente te han salido más brazos― le respondió como si fuera lo más normal―. ¿Es por esto que dicen que eres un akuma?

Aquello hizo reír a Hana.

―No, no es por esto. Nadie del pueblo o, para ser más exactos, ningún humano me ha visto usar mis habilidades. Solamente tú. Dicen que soy un akuma porque es la verdad pero no saben el motivo simplemente es gracias al último vestigio que tienen los seres humanos de su naturaleza animal, de su instinto de supervivencia, que les llega a decir que hay algo extraño en mí.

―¿Te refieres a esa extraña sensación que emanas?

La pregunta logró que algo cruzase los ojos de Hana, aunque ocultos bajo la venda fue un gesto oculto a ojos del muchacho, pero su sonrisa se mantuvo firme.

―Algo así. Saben que soy un akuma pero no tienen más pruebas que lo que les grita su instinto. A pesar de ello no se atreven a acercarse a mí y, como la mayoría de las cosas que no entienden realmente, esperan que se vaya a solucionar por sí sola.

Aquello le hizo recordar algo que había escuchado en el bar.

―Piensan dejarte morir de hambre.

Lo que debía haber sido una advertencia de gran gravedad se tornó una especie de chiste de mucha gracia porque Hana no pudo evitar el reírse a pesar de sus intentos por contenerse.

―Fufufu… no puedo evitarlo… fufufu― Hana negaba con la cabeza tratando de digerir sus risas―, ya estoy… fufufu… sí, ahora… Si vinieran por aquí… lamentaría tener que darles una mala noticia al respecto de su plan. Un par de días antes de que fuera enjaulada ya había saciado mi apetito y podré resistir sin tener que alimentarme durante varias semanas sin mucha dificultad. Sobre todo al estar enjaulada ya que no tengo necesidad de gastar mucha energía.

Las preguntas sin respuesta de aquellos que la habían encerrado podían ser respondidas ahora por la misma fuente originaria de las preguntas.

―Por cierto, sabes mi nombre pero yo aún no sé el tuyo― le recordó Hana.

―Bueno, culpa tuya por decírmelo tan a la ligera― replicó el muchacho con gran seriedad que en lugar de molestar a Hana le sacó una amplia sonrisa―. El nombre de cada uno puede resultar peligroso en poder de ciertas _manos_.

Aquello fue demasiado y soltó una carcajada ante tan directa insinuación.

―¿Quieres decir que puedes tenerme en tus manos ahora que sabes cuál es mi nombre?― le preguntó retadoramente.

―Mi nombre es Kenshi.

―Un nombre… curioso― si no fuera por la venda que cubría sus ojos Kenshi estaba seguro de que estaría intentando mirar a través de los suyos en busca de algo en el fondo de su ser, de su alma―. Encantada de conocerte, Kenshi-san.

―¿Lo dices en serio?― Kenshi echó un vistazo a su alrededor―. ¿En estas circunstancias en las que te encuentras?

―Bueno, si no me encontrase en ellas no nos habríamos encontrado aquí y conocido, ¿verdad que no, Kenshi-san?― podía decirse que tenía un punto de razón en eso.

―Hablando de eso, ¿cómo es que lograron atraparte siendo tú un akuma y teniendo este tipo de habilidades?

―Ser un akuma o no es irrelevante puesto que todos tenemos puntos débiles que si son aprovechados por los demás te dejan indefenso y sin poder defenderte.

―¿Los akuma tienen puntos débiles? Bueno, sería algo lógico o de lo contrario estarían por todas partes― razonó Kenshi.

―¿Y quién dice que ya no lo estamos, Kenshi-san?― le preguntó con una amplia sonrisa―. Hierro, fuego y plata. El motivo se pierde en el horizonte remoto de los tiempos pero estos siempre han sido las debilidades de los akuma, y de cualquier otra criatura sobrenatural.

―Si son vuestras debilidades, si son las tuyas, ¿por qué me lo cuentas a mí?

―¿Por qué no debería hacerlo o es qué pretendes aprovecharte de mí con esa información, Kenshi-san?― su tono malicioso te hacía tomarla tan en serio como sospechar de sus verdaderas intenciones. Era alguien de lo más complejo y eso tenía captada la curiosidad del muchacho.

―No me gusta aprovecharme de las debilidades de los demás. Si algo quiero voy de cara enfrentándome directamente y cuando están en perfectas condiciones para que no puedan buscar alguna absurda excusa para justificar sus derrotas― dijo Kenshi todo emocionado con una diabólica sonrisa.

Hana podía sentir la intensidad que emanaba aquel muchacho y que le recordaba a cierto tipo de auras con las que ya se había encontrado en el pasado.

―Kenshi-san, ¿te pusieron ese nombre por algo en particular? Yo soy Hana porque mi habilidad me permite hacer _brotar_ cualquiera de mis miembros.

El rostro de Kenshi se oscureció de tal manera que cualquiera que le pudiera ver retrocedería completamente asustado ante el temor de estar poniendo su vida en peligro al acercarse a este muchacho.

―No sé quien me puso mi nombre pero sí he podido suponer el motivo por el que me llamaron de esta manera― Kenshi se levantó la camisa que llevaba puesta y le mostró su torso para maldecirse por su estupidez puesto que Hana, con aquella venda cubriendo sus ojos, no iba a poder ver nada de lo que quería enseñarle―. Permíteme― le pidió metiendo la mano entre los barrotes para cogerla de una muñeca. Sí, podía quitarle directamente la venda pero por algún motivo la debía llevar puesta y aunque supiera su nombre no quería decir que pudiera confiar tan _ciegamente_ en ella. Hana no se puso nerviosa cuando sintió el agarre de Kenshi―. Solamente quiero enseñarte la respuesta a tu pregunta.

―Está bien, Kenshi-san― le dijo Hana antes de añadir unas palabras que dejaron de lo más azorado a Kenshi―. Confío en ti, tú mueves.

Para dejar de pensar en su confusión llevó la mano de Hana sobre su pecho apoyando la palma justo a la izquierda de la zona por encima de su corazón para luego ir descendiendo lateralmente hasta su cintura.

―Es una cicatriz impresionante― susurró Hana quien volvió a recorrerla, ahora libre del agarre de Kenshi, de regreso al punto inicial aunque se detuvo justo sobre donde el corazón del muchacho latía con fuerza en su pecho―. Debió resultar dolorosa recibirla.

―No lo sé― dijo con sinceridad Kenshi―. No tengo ni idea de cómo me la pude haber hecho y desde que tengo memoria siempre la he tenido. "Kenshi", autopsia, un nombre muy apropiado para alguien con este aspecto.

Hana llevó su mano hacia arriba para alcanzar el rostro de Kenshi, el cual acarició en su camino hasta su cabello en donde hundió sus dedos sintiéndolos deslizarse por la suavidad de su pelo.

―Tal vez no sea "autopsia", Kenshi-san― dijo sonriéndole maliciosamente―. Podría deberse al "hilo de seda" que es cada uno de tus cabellos.

―Muy graciosa― farfulló con voz seria pero sin hacer ningún ademán para quitarle la mano de su cabeza.

―Fufufu… o tal vez sea por tus "colmillos"― sugirió llevando su mano hacia la boca de Kenshi el cual volvió a agarrársela impidiéndole acercarse más a su boca―. ¿Ocurre algo, Kenshi-san?

―Deberías preocuparte de que yo sí muerda― le advirtió apartándole la mano para devolverla al interior de la jaula―. Y, hablando de morder, si quieres podría traerte algo para comer.

Hana negó reflexivamente.

―Ya te dije que comí días atrás.

Había algo en el tono en el que lo dijo, y esa intraducible sonrisa, que captó la curiosidad de Kenshi.

―¿Y qué comiste para haber quedado tan saciada durante todo este tiempo y que te permitirá seguir sin comer durante semanas?

Los labios de Hana se entreabrieron ligeramente dejando ver su blanca dentadura tan perfecta como cada una de las palabras elegidas por ella durante esta conversación o todos sus movimientos perfectamente estudiados y sin margen de error.

―¿Has oído de esas familias que han abandonado sus casas a las afueras del pueblo días atrás?― le preguntó con morbosa seriedad.

Kenshi se detuvo a pensar en ello y sí, era cierto que algo había oído hablar al respecto. Tres familias que vivían cerca del pueblo, pero lo suficientemente alejados para que nadie se percatase de su desaparición hasta pasado un tiempo, parecían haberse esfumado de pronto sin que nadie supiera lo que les había sucedido. Y ahora Hana se lo estaba diciendo porque…

―No estarás queriendo decir que tú…

La posibilidad resultaba perturbadora pues la dulce y serena imagen que proyectaba Hana no se correspondía con la de alguien capaz de hacer lo que estaba insinuando. Aunque, como se había dicho antes, las apariencias engañan.

―Sí, yo… comí con ellos antes de que se fueran a otro pueblo en la costa.

Kenshi se quedó sin saber cómo reaccionar. Se había burlado de él con una facilidad aplastante.

―¿Te estás burlando de mí? Creía que…

―¿Qué creías, Kenshi-san?― le preguntó Hana sin ninguna intención de ocultar el humor en su voz.

―Lo dijiste como insinuando que te los habías comido― protestó Kenshi con una mueca de fastidio.

―¿Comérmelos?― preguntó ladeando ligeramente la cabeza―. ¿Quieres decir que los humanos servís como una buena meshi?

―¿Nani? No, lo dije porque tú…

―¿Me dejarías probarte para ver qué tal sabes, Kenshi-san?― le preguntó Hana interrumpiéndole con aquella sonrisa sin ningún tipo de maldad, a pesar de lo maliciosa que se veía.

¿Y ahora qué iba a tener que hacer? Negarse, lo que sería lo más lógica a hacer, podría interpretarse como si le tuviera algún tipo de miedo o que no se fiase de ella ni de lo que le había dicho, que ella no se comió a nadie. ¿Y si aceptase? Valía lo dicho antes porque todo se reducía a si confiaba realmente en Hana o no.

Kenshi observó la mano alzada entre los dos, a mitad de camino para cruzar los barrotes, como lo que era realmente. La mano de una muchacha casi tan normal como cualquier otra y a la que habían encerrado por un motivo totalmente fuera de las manos de Hana como era el haber nacido como akuma. Y no, lo de "fuera de las manos" no iba con segundas a pesar de la obviedad del detalle.

―Tú sí que te diviertes, ¿verdad?― masculló de mala gana Kenshi ofreciéndole una mano para que se la cogiera y…―; ¿nani?― sintió el húmedo contacto de una lengua recorrer su dedo corazón hasta que dos filas de dientes se cerraron sobre la falange exterior mordiéndole la punta del dedo―. ¡Oi!

Ambas manos se retrajeron y Kenshi observó una débil marca de un mordisco en la punta de su dedo solamente para alzar la vista al frente y encontrarse con que Hana tenía alzada aquella mano mostrándole la palma en donde, por increíble que pudiera parecer, se encontraba una boca sonriéndole con la misma maliciosa sonrisa vista previamente en los labios de Hana.

―Al final sí será que muerdo, Kenshi-san― se burló divertida la muchacha antes de hacer desaparecer aquella boca―. ¿Te parezco ahora más un akuma?

―Lo que me parece es que necesitas algo con que tener ocupada la boca, cualquiera de las que puedas tener― ante aquello Hana no pudo evitar cierto sonrojo que pasó completamente desapercibido para Kenshi―, y creo que sé muy bien lo que necesitas.

Hana usó una de aquellas manos que había hecho florecer para colocarse un mechón de pelo tras la oreja en un gesto de lo más… curioso debido a la situación en la que se encontraban.

―¿Tan fácil de leer soy, Kenshi-san?

El muchacho se puso en pie agarrando un par de barrotes con las manos.

―Dímelo tú luego― le dijo antes de girarse para dirigirse a la salida―. Ahora mismo vuelvo.

―Fufufu… tranquilo que no me iré a ninguna parte.

Hana pudo escuchar cómo se alejaban los pasos de Kenshi hasta que apenas llegaban a su oído y, finalmente, ya no pudo escucharlos más. En la presente soledad se pasó la lengua por entre sus dientes para luego relamerla recreándose en el sabor que allí se encontraba. El sabor de Kenshi.

_No entiendo por qué la habrán encerrado, a no ser que les dijera lo mismo que a mí con respecto a esas familias pero, a pesar de ello, me extraña mucho que pudieran haberla atrapado con tanta facilidad ya que, siendo un akuma…_

―¡HEY!― protestó Kenshi cuando unos brazos lo jalaron al intentar salir por el agujero que hizo en el muro arrastrándolo al exterior―. ¿Qué mierdas creen que están haciendo?

Allí fuera se encontraba reunida una media docena de personas y pudo reconocer algunos de los que se habían encontrado en el bar del cual había sido echado. Con los pies firmemente colocados sobre el suelo se zafó del agarre de un tirón que a punto estuvo de arrojar al suelo al tipo que le estaba sujetando.

―Eso deberíamos decirlo nosotros― le contestó un hombre―. Está prohibido entrar en este sitio y tú no solamente has entrado sino que lo hiciste practicando un agujero en un muro y poniendo en peligro a todos los habitantes de este pueblo.

Kenshi miró para ellos de manera imperturbable y simplemente se encogió de hombros y se volvió para salir de allí e ir en busca de lo que tenía pensado llevarle a Hana para que comiera algo.

―Lo que tú digas.

Por supuesto que una actitud semejante no fue vista de buen agrado por nadie de los presentes que lo recibieron como una falta de respeto por parte de Kenshi.

―¿Dónde te crees que…?

Pero solamente necesitó volver la vista hacia ellos para dejarlos sin palabra con la dureza de su mirada que dejaba bien claro que no estaba dispuesto a soportar quejas y protestas por parte de ninguno de ellos.

―Donde me apetezca ir― le respondió―. En este caso a buscar algo para darle de comer.

¿Había medido el alcance del posible significado de sus palabras? Puede ser que sí o puede ser que no pero lo cierto era que los allí presentes perdieron el color de sus rostros al imaginarse el peor escenario. Tampoco era para culparles puesto que Kenshi también había llegado a ese mismo error aunque en su defensa decir que Hana podía resultar de lo más confusa con sus palabras.

_La verdad es que es una suerte que no tuviera que pagar por la meshi de antes ya que ahora no tendría con qué pagar esto_, pensó Kenshi cogiendo los dos cuencos y las sendas cucharillas para dirigirse nuevamente al lugar donde se encontraba enjaulada Hana. Fue entonces cuando supo que sus palabras habían sido interpretadas a mal pues ante el edificio en el que le estaba esperando Hana.

―Estáis en el medio― les señaló sin un solo titubeo en su voz―. No tengo tiempo para perder con vosotros antes de que esto se eche a perder.

Aunque algunos parecían nerviosos, la mayoría de los presentes no estaban dispuestos a dejarle el camino libre por lo que, con la presión del grupo, ninguno llegó a moverse de allí.

―Tú no eres de este pueblo― le recordó una persona―. Deberías marcharte ahora mismo antes de que acabes mal.

―¿Eh, me estás amenazando?― Kenshi no parpadeó al hacerle la pregunta ni apartó la mirada de aquel hombre.

―Es una advertencia.

―Pues suena muy parecida a una amenaza― señaló Kenshi―. Aunque es cierto lo que decís. No soy de aquí por tanto es lógico el que queráis que me marche pero, por esa misma regla, ella tampoco es de aquí, ¿o sí lo es?

Un creciente murmullo se instaló entre aquellas personas.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?― le preguntaron a Kenshi.

―Muy sencillo. Yo no soy de aquí y me tengo que marchar porque así lo queréis vosotros por tanto, como ella tampoco es de aquí, se marchará conmigo― muchos se sorprendieron, y algunos incluso llegaron a dar unos gritos de la impresión, pero lo que estaba claro era que no les gustaba nada la idea de Hana suelta por el pueblo, sino por el mundo―. Aunque primero tendrá que comer esto, si es que queda algo cuando llegue a su lado.

De la multitud brotaron varios gritos y se desperdigaron dejando a la vista a un grupo de personas portando armas blancas. Machetes, hachas e incluso un par de katanas. Si no había quedado claro que no pensaban dejarle pasar, esto, en verdad, lo dejaba clarísimo.

―¡No te dejaremos liberar al akuma!

―Alguien que confraterniza con un akuma no puede seguir viviendo.

―¡Akuma no tomodachi!

Kenshi le dio la vuelta a un cubo y dejó encima los dos cuencos para luego volverse hacia aquel grupo de hombres armados.

―Os apartáis vosotros solitos u os aparto yo.

La seriedad con la que se lo había dicho pareció haber hecho mella en algunos pero solamente fue necesario un grito de uno de ellos, y que se lanzase al ataque, para que todos los demás le siguieran. Corderos al matadero.

―Bakayarou…

Kenshi salió corriendo al encuentro del grupo para cruzar entre ellos esquivando cada uno de los ataques que pretendía pegarle un buen tajo. Tanto unos como otros se detuvieron cuando intercambiaron sus posiciones originales. Cuando Kenshi se volvió lo hizo con una amplia, y peligrosa, sonrisa en sus labios mientras sus manos aferraban las empuñaduras de sendas katanas.

―¿Continuamos o lo dejamos ya aquí?― les preguntó con tono burlón que no hizo más que facilitarles la respuesta―. Pues continuemos entonces.

Sus movimientos eran completamente fluidos y precisos logrando desarmar a cada uno de sus rivales sin aparente dificultad por su parte y sin necesidad de tener que herir a ninguno de ellos. Ninguno de los del pueblo había visto jamás algo parecido, sobre todo contando que se trataba de un niño de unos diez años, más o menos.

―Lo dicho, no van a tener que seguir preocupándose por el akuma o por mí ya que nos marcharemos de su pueblo dentro de un rato― les dijo mientras sujetaba ambas katana con su cinturón y así tener las manos libres para recoger los cuencos―. Y estoy seguro de que luego de su hospitalidad no vamos a necesitar ningún tipo de despedida.

Kenshi se encaminó hacia la puerta del edificio para maldecir por olvidar que se encontraba cerrada pues aquellos tipos no la iban a abrir si lo que pretendían era que él no pudiera entrar. En fin, encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia, apoyó un cuenco en el otro brazo para poder tener una mano libre y así empuñar una de las katana. Con un movimiento tan elegante como sutil realizó un corte continuo con el que abrió la puerta, o lo que quedaba de ella y que seguía en pie, creando una abertura por el que podía pasar una persona de tamaño medio, o un medio gigante que pasase por allí.

―Oni…

―Akuma…

―Bakemono…

Ignorando las murmuraciones de los pueblerinos Kenshi entró en el edificio y se encaminó hasta la jaula donde se encontraba encerrada Hana. No le resultó ninguna sorpresa el encontrarla en la misma posición en que la había dejado, y en la que la había encontrado en primer lugar.

―Has vuelto― y podía decirse que había cierta sorpresa en su voz.

―Claro que he vuelto, ¿no había dicho que volvería ahora mismo?― le replicó con cierta dureza―. ¿Pensabas que me habría marchado así sin más?

Hana asintió pero sin mostrar ningún tipo de vergüenza por haberlo pensado sino como si hubiera sido lo más normal en esas circunstancias.

―Bueno, así queda claro que no lo sabes todo por muy akuma que seas― dijo sentándose frente a la jaula y ofreciéndole uno de los cuencos―. Te traje algo para que comas― golpeó ligeramente uno de los barrotes con el cuenco para que supiera dónde se encontraba.

Hana negó con gesto resignado.

―Ya te dije que no necesitaba comer, Kenshi-san.

―Pues estás de suerte porque no creo yo que alguien pudiera considerar esto realmente meshi― le explicó mientras Hana cogía el cuenco con dos de aquellas manos extra cuyos brazos volvieron a brotar de los originales esposados―. Esto es kakigoori y solamente es hielo picado muy fino con sirope de sabores.

―Suena interesante, Kenshi-san. Itadakimasu.

―Itadaki-…― pero Kenshi no terminó la palabra al percatarse de que este no era el cuenco que había cogido para él sino que era el de Hana―. ¡Chotto!

Pero Hana ya tomó una cucharada de su kakigoori y por la cara que puso era de su agrado.

―Está delicioso. Arigatou, Kenshi-san.

―Eh, sí, bueno, ese lo había comprado para mí… es de té verde con anko… yo te había cogido para ti uno de fresa… mira, ¿no quieres probarlo?― le preguntó ofreciéndole un poco del de fresa―. Seguro que te gusta más que ese de té verde con anko.

―No lo creo pero, si lo que quieres es darme de comer de tu mano― le dijo con tono insinuante inclinándose levemente hacia delante―, no seré yo quien te lo niegue, Kenshi-san― terminó de decirle abriendo la boca.

El muchacho se quedó allí, con la cucharilla a medio camino, coartado tanto por la actitud de Hana como de su insinuante tono de voz.

―¿A qué esperas, Kenshi-san?― le preguntó burlona―. No te preocupes que no muerdo― la maliciosa sonrisa de Hana resultaba retadora.

―Eso dices al principio.

―――――  
―――――

Chopper alzó la vista de su libro cuando oyó a su nakama chistarle para, al volverse hacia él, encontrarse con que Robin se había quedado dormida con su libro abierto en su regazo de manera que tenía la cabeza descansando contra el cuello de Zoro, quien tenía pasado un brazo por la espalda de Robin.

―Será mejor que lo dejes ya, Chopper. No vayas a despertarla ahora que finalmente se ha quedado dormida luego de estar dos días sin pegar ojo― le susurró Zoro.

Chopper se cubrió la boca con el libro para tratar de controlar unas risas.

―Es la primera vez que logro que alguien se duerma leyendo un cuento. Siempre era yo quien me dormía cuando Robin me los contaba― le explicó a Zoro.

―Pues felicidades pero no hagas ruid-… ― _¡Shimatta!_, maldijo Zoro al darse cuenta que había halagado a Chopper―. ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Antes de que Chopper pudiera negar que le gustara lo que le había dicho Zoro, este lo agarró por la cabeza y lo empotró contra unos cuantos cojines.

―Urusei, baka.

Zoro sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando escuchó la voz de Robin cerca de su oído hablando en sueños.

―Kenshi-san…

_¿Puede saberse qué estás soñando ahora?_

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

La idea, más o menos, la tenía pero no como llevarla a cabo, me plantaba delante del teclado y los dedos se me hacían demasiado pesados y no lograba escribir ni una sola palabra, y me iba a otros fics de escritura más sencilla y de categoría **M** que se dejan escribir con cierta facilidad -.-U Afortunadamente cuando logré hilvanar el paso de cómo llevar a Kenshi del bar a donde se encontraba Hana enjaulada todo fue dándose con gran facilidad. Tanta que me venían las ideas mucho más rápido de lo que podía escribirlas de manera que algunas se me olvidaban y luego tenía que volver para atrás y colocarlas en su sitio XD

¿Por qué escribí este fic? Bueno, el dibujo es bastante revelador pero no estoy coaccionado por nadie sino que, simplemente, se dio el caso que me vino la idea al respecto y ya está. Sí, ya está y quien diga lo contrario es que… Bah, aquí lo dejo ;P

Por cierto, si la historia parece inconclusa… es que lo está ¿o no interrumpió Zoro a Chopper antes de que este pudiera terminarla? XD

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
